La Primera Palabra
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: La primera palabra de Eiji fue - ¡Ichigo!. La primera palabra de Raye fue - ¡Renji!. ¿Cual sera la primera palabra de Momoko Hitsugaya? - Lo que puede pasar si dejas a tus hijos al cuidado de Rangiku Matsumoto.


La primera palabra.

Resignados, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki y Renji Abarai, los tres con, con sus hijas y su hijo, de un año en brazos, caminaban al escuadrón diez, después de una larga charla con sus mujeres.

- Si logramos que nos dejaran tener hijos… Algo malo va a salir de esto – bufó Ichigo.

Toshiro y Renji asintieron y entraron al escuadrón del primero.

Nueve meses de embarazo peleando contra toda regla de la Sociedad de Almas para que no eliminaran a sus futuros hijos. Nueve meses pelea tras pelea contra todos ¡Hasta que al fin lo aceptaron y sacaron esa maldita ley! Y ahora… Esos futuros hijos por los cuales se hartaron de pelear… Tenían que ser cuidados por Rangiku Matsumoto, madre soltera de una niña de 4 años.

- ¡Al fin llegaron! – Dijo esta, recostada en el sofá - ¿Saben acaso que dejaron tres botellas de sake sobre la mesa? Parece apropósito… - se quejo.

- Déjate de tonterías Matsumoto – regaño su capitán.

- Tenemos que irnos ahora así que venimos a dejártelos – habló Renji refiriéndose a tres pequeños.

- Había olvidado ese detalle…

- ¿A que te refieres? – recriminó el pelinaranja.

- Es que también acepte cuidar a Hitomi-chan por que Soi Fong y Hisagi tienen que salir esta noche ¡¿Cómo aré con cinco niños? – volvió a quejarse.

- Ese es tu problema por despistada… A demás Gina ya esta grandecita, Hitomi apenas tiene un mes… El problema son estos tres, que ya caminan… - dijo Ichigo.

- Y agarran… - siguió Renji con profundo enojo y nostalgia a los papeles de trabajo que dejo al alcance del niño.

- Momoko por lo menos no habla…

- ¿Aún no dijo su primera palabra capitán? – pregunto incrédula Matsumoto.

- Aún no…

En ese preciso momento, los ojos violetas de Raye desviaron su vista a Renji, para seguidamente pronunciar - ¡Renji! – Dijo con entusiasmo la niña, comenzando a reír. El susodicho la miro con temor. La primera palabra de Raye, hace como un mes, había sido su nombre.

Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada. Entonces, los ojos negros de Eiji desviaron su vista al Kurosaki y también pronuncio con igual entusiasmo - ¡Ichigo!

Ambos padres se rodearon un aura oscura ¡Eso era una pesadilla! Cuando los niños dicen su primera palara no paran de repetirla en ningún momento hasta que aprenden más, por lo que las cabezas tanto como la del pelirrojo como la del pelinaranja tenían el nombre del otro dándole vueltas desde hace un mes.

A sus mujeres no les importo. Renji es el mejor amigo de Rukia, por que esta se puso feliz al enterarse, y lo mismo con Tatsuki, al ser Ichigo su mejor amigo.

Entonces se escucharon pasos rápidos por los pasillos y la puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a tres mujeres, dos de ellas con cara de enojo y una de cansancio.

- ¡Abarai! – grito Tatsuki. Esas escenas eran comunes, desde que tuvieron a los niños su carácter era mucho más insoportable.

Renji miro con temor a su mujer, esta se acerco a pasos pesados, le quito a Eiji de las manos y lo dejo sentado sobre el sofá de la sala, junto a Rangiku - ¡Te dije que te apurarás, el vuelo a América sale en media hora y aun tenemos que ir al aeropuerto! – la Arisawa tiro de la oreja de su esposo y se los llevo a las rastras del lugar, este se despidió en medio de quejidos de dolor.

Ellos se iban a visitar unos parientes de Tatsuki en América, no estarían por casi tres semanas, solo por ese día a su pequeño lo tendría que cuidar Rangiku, los siguientes días serían Ichigo y Rukia quienes lo harían. No podían llevarlo por que era un viaje largo para hacer con alguien tan joven.

- ¡Shiro-chan! Cuando más nos tardamos en irnos más tardaremos en volver del lugar asignado – se quejo Hinamori. Con menos enojo, pero con el entrecejo medio fruncido, tomo a su hija en brazos y la sentó sobre las piernas de su amiga.

- Si, tienes razón Momo – dijo Toshiro. Su mujer se fue enojada por la puerta y este la siguió a las corridas. Algo que le causo gracia a Rangiku ya que nunca había visto tanta debilidad en su capitán.

Momo, Toshiro, Rukia e Ichigo, irían a investigar un lugar supuestamente desabastecido de Huecos o cualquier tipo de Almas. Quedaba, dentro de todo, lejos, y era obvio que no podían llevar a sus hijos.

- Ichigo… - fue lo único que dijo Rukia, en tono recriminador, cruzada de brazos y mirada fulminante.

- Si – fue lo único que el Kurosaki dijo, dejó rápidamente a su hija sentada junto a Eiji y salió corriendo por la puerta al ver a su mujer con intensiones de golpearlo.

Fue cuando un llanto se escucho desde más adentro del lugar.

- ¡No llores Hitomi-chan! – grito la mujer voluptuosa, dejando a su "sobrina" en el sofá y corriendo hacía la habitación donde la bebé estaba.

Rápidamente regreso – Mejor no los dejo ahí arriba – bajo a los tres niños al piso y esta vez si se fue.

Cinco minutos después.

Rangiku sale de la habitación con la recién nacida en brazos, dándole leche del biberón. Una vez que termino con esa tarea y la pequeña Shuei se haya dormido, recordó algo. Nuevamente casi corrió a la habitación a dejar a la bebé. Una vez regreso.

- ¡¿Dónde están? ¡Momoko-chan, Raye-chan, Eiji-kun! – gritaba desesperada la mujer buscando por doquier a los niños.

Se dirigió a la oficina del capitán y ahí encontró:

Raye estaba sobre la silla del escritorio ¡¿Cómo demonios había hecho para subirse ahí?

Eiji justo tironeó de las cortinas de la ventana, estas se cayeron sobre el, y comenzó a gatear ciegamente por la oficina con la tela cubriéndolo.

Y Momoko ¡Momento! ¡¿Dónde estaba Momoko? Rangiku bajo su vista al sofá de la oficina, donde estaba todo su papeleo sin hacer. Ahí, estaba la mini Toshiro jugando con los mismos "_Mientras no los rompa todo esta bien_", Momoko llevo sus manos a la parte superior del papel que en ese momento sostenía y lo rompió al medio con la facilidad que se le hace a cualquiera.

Rangiku casi se desmaya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- No creo que aquí haya algo – dijo Rukia mirando su celular, en busca de algo. El lugar parecía un desierto de cenizas, literalmente. Se veía como parte de un bosque al que habían quemado completamente.

- ¿Entonces quien izo esto? – Momo se agacho a recoger algo de la ceniza.

Una piedra fue a parar directo a la cabeza naranja de Ichigo, este volteó dispuesto a rebanar con Zangetsu a quien lo haya hecho, pero lo que encontró no fue muy bonito – Toshiro – llamo.

- ¡Es capitán Hitsugaya! – recrimino este sin darle importancia.

- ¡Te estoy hablando enserio! ¡Toshiro! – grito alarmado.

Ahora los tres se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un Hueco, enorme, como todos, pero con tentáculos, color morado y negro. El causante de la deforestación, claro esta.

Cuatro tentáculos fueron disparados a ellos repentinamente, por lo que no pudieron ni esquivarlos y fueron atrapados, y, al levantar la vista, todos pudieron apreciar como otros diez huecos igualitos aparecían.

- Esto va a ser largo… - se dijo Toshiro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya eran cerca las 9 de la noche y ellos habían salido a las 3 de la tarde.

Rangiku moría, Eiji y Raye se habían dormido, pero justo la que deseaba que se duerma no lo hizo.

En este momento le estaba cambiando el pañal a Hitomi, quien estaba aun así dormida.

- Ah… - suspiro – Lo bien que me vendría un trago de… - se trabo – No lo digas… No digas la palabra…

- ¿Mamá? – Su hija se asomó por la puerta de l habitación despeinada y dormida - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias linda – agradeció mientras continuaba con el pañal – ve a dormir, todo esta bien.

La niña Ichimaru asintió y regreso a la cama. Esa tarde no se había estado en ningún momento, ya que había ido a casa de Isane y Kira seguro a ver a Retsu.

- ¡Demonios! Necesito sak…. – cortó la palabra al sentirse observaba por la niña Hitsugaya - ¡No diré la palabra!

Rangiku acostó a Hitomi nuevamente y se dispuso a cuidar de Momoko.

- Estoy cansada… Necesito beber sa… - nuevamente corto y entonces entraron seis personas con caras cansadas, pero al parecer felices de estar en casa nuevamente.

- Regresamos – anunció Momo.

- ¿Dónde esta Hitomi? – pregunto Hisagi.

- En la habitación – dijo Rangiku. El y Soi Fong se dirigieron a buscar a su hija.

- ¿Dónde están Eiji y Raye? – pregunto Rukia.

- En la habitación – repitió la mujer. Ambos padres se dirigieron a buscarlos.

- Ven con mamá Momoko – Momo estiro los brazos a su hija pero esta se resigno a hacerlo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo te fue cuidándolos? – interrogó su capitán.

- Cansador… - respondió – por cierto capitán, Momoko rompió varios de los papeles que yo nunca hice y además escondí bajo el sofá.

Hitsugaya la miro de mala manera, pero suspiro resignado al fin – Al menos, parece, que no bebiste sake…

Rangiku se heló. - ¡Sake! – Tanto Momo como Toshiro pararon las orejas.

- ¡Sake! – Ambos miraron con rapidez a su hija - ¡Sake! – volvió a decir.

Hisagi y Soi Fong con Hitomi, en brazos del primero, e Ichigo y Rukia, uno con cada uno, salieron de la habitación justo en ese momento.

- ¡CAPITAN NO ME MATE! – Gritaba Rangiku desesperada, corriendo por todo el lugar, huyendo del frío de su capitán.

- ¡Sake! – volvió a gritar Momoko, en brazos de su madre, quien la chitaba para que no hable. Entonces todos entendieron. La primera palabra de la niña Hitsugaya, fue el nombre de la bebida sin la que su tía, no podía vivir.

- ¡Tenga piedad capitán! – continuaba corriendo.

- ¡MATSUMOTO! – grito Toshiro completamente furioso.

FIN

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Jajajaja – A mí me encanto, no se a ustedes :D **

**Primer One-shot escrito :) Veremos cual será mi siguiente idea **

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
